Doomsday Rewrite
by Rosel
Summary: My take on what should have happend on Doomsday.


**Title: Doomsday Rewrite**

**Spoilers for Doomsday**

**Response to Vagrant Dream Challenge on Live Journal. **

**I don't own Smallville if I that disgraceful finale would never had happened. **

Chloe woke up in this strange new building with Davis on her other side unconscious. She had remembered what happened she put Black Kryptonite on Davis saving him from the Beast. The last thing she remembered was waking up groggily telling Clark she did what he wanted she saved Davis. And now here she is with an unconscious Davis. Then she saw Jimmy hovering over him. Oh, great she thought. Now that Davis was free Jimmy came to kill Davis. He didn't see Davis as anything other then a killer. But Chloe knew better. Davis was more then that. He wasn't a killer the killer part of him had left when Chloe split him.

She got up and said, "Jimmy. What are you doing here?"

Jimmy then said, "It looks like he's going to make it."

Chloe was surprised at the reassurance in Jimmy's voice. Where did that come from? Why was Jimmy all of the sudden concerned about Davis? She wondered if it was a trick but remembered Jimmy was never the tricking type.

Then she asked, "Where are we?"

"We're in your wedding present. I bought it before we got married we were supposed to move in after the honey moon."

Chloe looked at him skeptically. She felt bad for her skepticism and for all that he had suffered because of her and Davis. But it felt strange now after everything they've been through. After he so cruelly left her alone in the middle of the hospital saying their marriage was the biggest mistake of his life. Jimmy seemed oddly bright and chipper.

Then Chloe asked, "Why did you bring me and Davis here?"

"Clark asked me too. To keep you and Davis safe."

"He did?" Chloe was somewhat surprised but then Clark always wanted to keep her safe, even if he wasn't the one doing it.

"Yeah, he had to go speed off and save the day."

Chloe gaped at him with her mouth wide open. Did he say what she thought he said?

"I found out Clark's secret. I understand now."

"You do?"

"I know everything you did was to save people. I know all of this was just for Clark and to save the world."

Chloe bit her lip she wanted to reassure him and tell him that. But it wasn't the truth. She had done a lot of leading on in her life mostly with out realizing it. But then she looked back at Davis unconscious body and she couldn't do it. Part of her was telling herself that she was doing this all for Clark and to save the world, but as she saw Davis tortured face and his love and understanding she couldn't say saving the world was her main concern. If it was she would just let them kill Davis instead of releasing Doomsday. He could be killing Clark at this moment.

"Jimmy, I did do this to save the world and Clark but I also did it for Davis."

"To save him from the monster inside. I get it Chloe. All of this time I should've known you were protecting Clarks secret and you were just following Clark's ideals in saving people. But now that you saved him you can let him go. We can start over this time we won't have any secret and lies between us."

Chloe bit her lips attentively and thought about all of the good times with Jimmy and then she thought of the good times with Davis. She thought of all of the pain and suffering she has been through lately. She thought of how lost and confused she was when Jimmy was in the hospital and how Davis was the only one who she could be free with and just vent too, with out feeling ashamed. Even though for a long time Davis didn't know about her secrets and Clark secrets she was still able to be her true self with him. With Jimmy things may be better now that Jimmy knows Clark secret but some how she would still have this confined feeling. With Davis she felt free. Even when she felt like she was trapped with the horrible situation of having a monster inside him, oddly with Davis she felt much freer.

Then Davis was waking up mumbling and said, "Chloe are you ok?"

Chloe nodded and she said to Jimmy, "Thank you Jimmy for hiding us. But we should be on our way now."

Jimmy shook his head baffled and said, "But Clark wants you to stay here with me. Don't you always listen to Clark?"

Then Chloe grabbed Davis' hand and helped him up and Davis took her hand with in his grasping it, caressing it, making her feel special, making her feel like the most special women in the universe.

Chloe said, "Isn't it about time I stop listening to what everyone else wants and start listening to myself?"

Then Jimmy said, "Chloe you wanted to be with me. You married me! He stole you from me. All of our problems were because of him. He's a murderer."

Chloe took Davis' hand firmly and said, "Not any more. That part of him is gone. Clark is taking care of it as we speak. And I know I married you, but the truth is I never should have done that when I had feelings for someone else. I was confused and hoped my feelings would go away so I could be the good and loyal wife. So I would make you happy and apparently Clark happy but I was denying myself what I wanted and what I felt. I've so much of my life denying it and it caused a lot of people pain and misery and I'm done with that."

Then Chloe squeezed Davis hand and they left this loft together. She was sorry for the pain that she caused Jimmy but she knew he would be much better off with out her. And now she and Davis can finally be together and Chloe was completely and truly content for the first time in her life.


End file.
